unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dorian Gray
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Walk up the ramp to the control centre to meet with Hawkins... and you certainly give him what he deserves. Once he's done for, you'll push the button in the cutscene to set yourself on a collision course with the sun (sorry, there's no way to avoid it happening) Guess what you need to do now? Yep, get to that escape pod. Now for some reason you are given a lot of health to pick up in this level, which is strange since the only enemies are Tosc and they can kill you in one hit anyway. Now is an excellent time to save your game, as you're on a timer now and it does get quite confusing. Turn around and open the door up here, kill the Tosc waiting for you and head through the door on the other side of the room. Walk through the small hallway and through the next door as the ship's computer informs you how close you are from impacting with the sun...a million kilometres, to be exact. Walk into the next area and as far forward as you can to collect the ammo and health if you need it, then head across the bridge and you'll see some marines firing at a Tosc. They aren't too successful at killing it, so you have to. Once it's disposed of, walk across the now broken bridge to the other side...but the door is locked. There must be another way out of here, and there is. This room is actually zero gravity (and so is the rest of the ship now), and you'll find you can jump really high. Use the platforms to jump up to where you killed the Tosc. Once you're up there, the door on the right is locked, but the door on the left isn't, so head through there. Now doors in this level have 2 kinds of buttons. If a door has a red button next to it, it won't open. If a door has a green button next to it, it will. Head through the small hall, and then enter an area which is above the first room you entered after killing Hawkins which had a Tosc in it. The door at the far end will be closed before you can get there, so again, time to find another way out. Head through the door that you can on the platform you are standing on for health and shields, then as you exit that room, look up and to the right and you'll see a raised platform with a door on it (if you look up and to the left there is another raised platform but the door is locked). Use the zero gravity to jump up there, and you'll be informed that you're now 800,000 kilometres from the sun. Open the door and push forward. There's two doors in the next room, but only one is unlocked, so head through that, run down the hall and through the next door and you'll be greeted by a choice of two doors. Pick either one as they both lead into the same room, and you'll see two marines run out of the room opposite and argue for a sort while. Enter the room they just ran out of, dispose of the Tosc inside, then jump up over the railing above you next to either wall to land on a walkway. Follow the walkway in the direction you just came from (that would make it backwards) to reach a health and shield recharger, and also a door that appears to be stuck slight ajar. You can go any further here, so head back into the room that had the Tosc, and there's a door at the far end on one of the platforms, (it would have been on the left side of the room as you first entered) so enter it! Run through the next hall, and as you enter the door, everything will be tiled to the side as the ship auto corrects itself. Ignore the security protected rooms (one holds a Skaarj) and head through the next door. The ship will tilt again as you approach the next door, and now you'll find yourself really disoriented as you will be walking along the wall. Enter the next room and run down the hall (you'll need to jump over some piping since you're walking along the wall) and enter the next door, and you'll be in a darkened area with a few red lights. As you enter this area, you'll be given warnings and a countdown timer will appear in the bottom right corner, so now you're pushed for time and you must get out now. Find a large hole in the wall on the left hand side (which would actually be the ceiling if the ship wasn't turned on its side) and jump through it, shoot the Tosc in here that's in flames and jump through to land on the contraption at the end of the passage and get into the escape pod. That's it, sit back, relax and watch the outro, its a real tearjerker for a game. Congratulations! Epilogue A cutscene plays in which John Dalton launches a one-man escape pod from the Dorian Gray as the ship heads into Star FG-708. Dalton resumes playing the burst transmission sent from the Atlantis after entering it into the lifepod's computer. The Dorian Gray is destroyed, but by then, Dalton's pod has cleared the ship and reached a safe distance away from it and the star. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks * After you blow the Singularity Cannon off the arm of the first Tosc you encounter in this mission, do not use any other weapon. No other weapon will do much against them, and you must end battles with them as soon as possible before they get the chance to fire their own Singularity Cannon. Trivia * The Dorian Gray, as indicated by details shown and mentioned in the mission, mounts a gravity engine that maintains artificial gravity aboard the ship. She is also equipped with a number of one-man escape pods, although just how many the ship carries is unknown. Presumably there would be enough to carry the ship's crew and Marines. Gallery (24) The Dorian Grey - Unreal II External links and references See also